


Whatever She Wants

by webofdreams89



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag Round 5 [3]
Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofdreams89/pseuds/webofdreams89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and Karma go shopping together.  Amy is bored and Karma has an agenda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever She Wants

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabbletag 5 prompt Karma/Amy - shopping.

Amy had never really liked shopping all that much, but since officially becoming Karma’s girlfriend, she did feel a little obligated to indulge in some of the things Karma enjoyed.  Especially since Karma put up with her weird _House Hunters_ obsession.

She was waiting outside the dressing room when Karma asked if Amy could get the floral dress she tried on in a size smaller, handing off the too-large dress through the curtain.  Amy grabbed the dress and put in on the rack, grumbling to herself.  They’d already been in this store nearly forty minutes while Karma tried on shirt after dress after skirt and she was bored out of her skull.

After dragging her feet back to the dressing room, Amy stood outside the Karma’s curtain and nudged the hanger through the curtain for Karma to take the garment.  When she didn’t, Amy said, “Here’s your dress, Your Highness.”

Still, Karma didn’t take it. 

Frowning, Amy peeked under the four inch gap between the curtain and the floor and saw Karma’s feet, indicating that she was still inside the dressing room. 

“Karma?

So Amy pushed the curtain aside just enough to see her girlfriend.

Karma stood there in just her underwear, one hand on her hip, a wide grin plastered across her face.  She crooked her finger and said, “Get in here, Amy.  _Now._ ” 

Okay, so maybe shopping wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
